Keigo Atobe/Trivia
Character Trivia ]] *Atobe can speak English, since he lived in England in his childhood, and German effortlessly (he's also shown speaking German during a phone call). *Atobe is shown to have at least 4 maids and 1 butler named Michael. *While in the U-17 tennis camp where the other members of the club aren’t present, he had Kabaji bring a recorded version of the Hyotei chant. *Atobe gave Sanada an easy-to-use cellphone that is designed for the elderly, which Sanada actually liked. *Atobe is the first person outside Rikkai to receive the famous “Sanada Calligraphy” saying “bitter enemies in the same boat.” *In one of the Prince of Tennis Video Games, Atobe is shown playing the piano. *Atobe knows all of the 215 tennis club member's names as well as the rest of Hyotei's school population. *He has 11 courts in Japan and 7 courts overseas named after him. *He has been both the student council president and tennis club captain since his first year. *He, himself, was the one who created and composed the different Hyotei chants. *When he was in England, he lived in an old castle with an overly large garden and an equally humongous lake. *Atobe has his bedroom closest to the lake in their castle because it allowed him to look at the lake whenever he wanted. *When he was young, Atobe, just like any child, had an innocent age and when asked how he became overly confident, Konomi-sensei said it was a secret. *His favorite racket and shoes brand, Head, is said to be appropriate for picky players such a Atobe himself. *He only attends the second half of morning practices. *He also enjoys poetry by Homer. *Atobe enjoys tea time. *Recently, he had replaced his mobile phones with a smartphone, an iPhone and a feature phone. *While at the camp, every night, he has received a phone call from his butler, Michael. *Atobe has a habit of calling ladies neko-chan (ねこちゃん) which means Little Kitty. He said this to Kotoha Kitazono when she offered him a bento. This was also said in his voice message for one of his character song. *Every official match that Atobe has played, his opponents or the audience are always moved by his determination and persistence to win. *Atobe begins his mornings listening to Wagner. (Comment: Ore-sama's morning begins with Wagner. Power brims throughout my entire body.) *Atobe's dog, Beat is an Afghan Hound, which is also known as the king of dogs. *While in England, Atobe and Kabaji were in the same grade level due to the UK's education birthday cut off being September 1. Other Trivia *Atobe scored 1st in the Fourth Character Popularity poll of Prince of Tennis. *Atobe came 3rd in the New Prince of Tennis 1st Character Popularity Poll. *His famous line, “Be awed by my prowess!” actually came from a pro-wrestling match Konomi-sensei watched where one of the wrestlers said, “Look at my prowess!” *Atobe and Echizen have released more character CDs than any other character in the anime. *Atobe has the most character songs about himself. These include: Insight (a technique of his), October (his birthday is in the month of October), Hametsu e no Rondo (another technique), Charm Point Wa Naki Bokuro (his mole under his right eye), and Oresama no Bigi ni Yoi na (his favourite quote). *Many foreign fans think "ore-sama" is actually a nickname. However, it is actually very arrogant and confident way to say I. **"Ore" is one of the many ways of saying "I" in Japanese **"-sama" is said at the end of ones name when the person spoken of is being praised or is of a higher social standing/class. *The Kanji of 部 in Atobe's name is the same as one of the Kanji characters in Junichi Suwabe's name. *Atobe is the second character to sing an opening theme song for the anime. The first was Ryoma with Across My Line. However, Atobe is the first supporting character to sing a theme song, Kakumei e no Prelude (Prelude of Revolution). This theme song will be used for the opening of the New Prince of Tennis OVA. Personal Information *Foot Size: 26.5 cm *Hobby: Reading, Fly-fishing *Father's Occupation: Corporate Executive (Security Corporation) *Spends Allowance On: Treating out his fellow club members *His motto is: "Adel sitzt im Gemüt, nicht im Geblüt." ("Nobility resides in the mind, not in the blood") *Best Subject: All (especially Greek and German) *Worst Subject: None *Committee: Student Council President *Favorite Place to Visit at School: Atobe’s exclusive personal use sofa, Board Chairman’s office *Favorite Color: Gold, Black *Favorite Food: Roast Beef, Yorkshire pudding *Favorite Movie: European Movies regardless of new or old *Favorite Book: The Plays of Shakespeare *Favorite Music: Classical (Wagner) *Preffered Type: Strong-willed girls *Favourite Date Spot: Cruising at an Island in the South *Thing he wants most right now: A New Tennis Court *Daily Routine: Drinking Champagne (Non-Alcoholic) After taking a bath *Dislikes: Arthropods *Special Non-Tennis Skill: Fencing, Ballroom dancing Words for the Two *Ōtori: If Atobe-buchou is here, everything will be all right. For us, I believe he's a person who inspires unshakable self-confidence. *Oshitari: Atobe hasn't changed at all since first year. Really, I'm glad I transferred to Hyoutei. *Inui: Atobe's father's occupation is a company executive; just from that he has that much wealth...I'm very curious. *Ibu: What's with those two. They're definitely not middle schoolers like us. They have too many openings for tsukkomi... mumble mumble. *Hitouji: That Atobe, his helicopter and his tennis court...he has way too many openings for tsukkomi! Note: Tsukkomi is the straight man in a comedy duo *Irie: Atobe-kun and Sanada-kun both have hidden potential left. I want to draw that out during the training camp. *Oni: That kid with the black hat...I wanted to try training him. Atobe, that stuck up kid, looks like he could do with some training too. *Kai: That guardian even followed him to the U-17 camp! Ai? Player? ...you're telling me he's actually a middle schooler? *Kaidō: I will definitely beat the Atobe who won against Tezuka-buchou! Same goes for Sanada! Fushuuuuu... *Kadowaki: Those two, they throw their weight around. I'm going to shut them up with my super tennis! *Kabaji: Wherever he goes...I will...follow...Atobe-san. Usu! *Kamio: I haven't paid him back yet for street tennis! This time, I'll be the one to beat Atobe *Krauser: In any case, I'm surprised! Are all Japanese people as interesting as those two? *Kenya: Atobe is the buchou-san over at Yuushi's, right? There's talk that he's a lady killer among the housewives in Osaka! *Koharu: Both of them aren't my type, but they're overflowing with manliness, so they're very lo-ve-ly. ♥ *Zaizen: They're really unbelievable. What's with those two? I don't know a thing about their monster-like strength. *Sakaki-kantoku: He kept Hyoutei's tennis club together and guided us to the nationals. Atobe, wherever you go, itteyoshi! *Jirō: You know, Atobe has been my hero since first year! I'm going to continue to depend on him~! ..zzz *Sengoku: There's a side of Atobe-kun who is very hard-working. Sanada-kun needs to laugh more or else he'll grow old! *Taki: Atobe is surprisingly good at looking after people. He's always thinking of all the players on the team. I know. *An: Atobe is that rude guy, right? I heard that he's strong, but he's definitely not stronger than oniichan! *Tanishi:Hahaa--! Whoever the opponent is, I won't lose in a yakiniku contest!! *Chitose: Even though he does not use "muga no kyouchi," he can still achieve that kind of play. Atobe Keigo. He's a frightening guy. *Tezuka: Atobe, and Sanada, those were good matches. Next time we play, I won't lose. *Hiyoshi: Next year, I am going to win Nationals No.1 that Atobe buchou didn't manage. That will be my gekokujou. *Mukahi: That Atobe, he changed his cell phone again right!? Shit, I want the newest model too! *Momoshiro: I was surprised by the helicopter, but that was a big help! Atobe-san is actually a good guy!! *Yanagisawa: Atobe is that guy who likes to be flashy, da~ne. He always stands out, da~ne. I'm envious he gets so much of the spotlight, da~ne. *Ryūzaki-sensei:It's unbelievable that all these incredible players are from the same age group. If only I were a bit younger. *Ryoma: Atobe-san and Sanada-san? The matches, I enjoyed them. But, I did win both of them. *Minami Kentarō: Hyoutei no Atobe...although we're both captains, he completely stands out. I'm so jealous... *Fuji: I wonder if Atobe drinks coffee in the morning? I just acquired quality coffee beans. I'll give him some next *Mizuki: Nfufufu. I heard Atobe-kun also enjoys tea time. I wonder what kind of tea cups he uses? Category:Character Subpages